Animal Element
Animal Animal is a rare fusion element, consisting both elements from Nature (450 diamonds) and Earth (300 diamonds), costing a total of 750 diamonds in total. Animal, obviously, is based on several animals, such as insects, wild animals, pets, etc. Animal is very viable for both close and long range attacks, which also makes it OP. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Average Speed : Medium Spells Spiky Back User grows several spikes in their back that punctures opponents who touch it and leaves it there, inflicting severe damage for some time. Spikes block most attacks and they regrow when lost. --> The user kneels down in pain, then after 2 seconds, their back grows several spikes (for the record, there are 28 spikes in total), and they are crouched. Walking speed is reduced by 15% due to their crouching (walking looks better when in R15 Mode but reduces by 10%). These spikes can block almost any attack (except for beams and Sound element) due to how large these spikes are, about 1.5x the height of a Robloxian but are very thin and slender. The spikes are also solid, which also protects the user from Acciculated Spikes (the rock spikes climb up towards the back spikes of the user), slimes and King Slime. Beams can still penetrate through (except for Holobeam, but still does damage). When a player tries to touch the caster, one spike attaches to them and deals 10 ~ 25 damage over 10 seconds per second. This also increases the damage they take when they are damaged. The spike regrows every 3 seconds. It takes 5 projectiles to consume one spike from the caster. The effects last for 30 seconds. This transformation spell has a 45-second cooldown. *Consumes 500 mana Centipede's Tail User grows a tail on their back then coils it around, damaging opponents around them and sends them flying away. --> The user kneels in pain (similar to the first spell) for 2.5 seconds (user is immune to anything during this but they won't receive buffs brought by allies) then extends a long and slender tail with several legs attached to its sides, which resembles a centipede. For a second, they will coil it, then for a half-second, they will release the tail in a vigorous manner. This does 175 ~ 325 damage to opponents within 11 studs then sends them flying away from the caster. Attacks that keeps opponents stuck in place will be dispelled (except for shield spells). Then after 1.5 seconds of having the tail, it goes back inside the user's body. This close-range spell has a 7-second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 650 shards '' * '''Tip : '''Use any shield spell (except for Sonar Quake and Combustion) to keep yourself in place and reduce damage. '''Man's Best Friend' The Caster'' summons 3 dogs that surround them, each giving a significant buff for them self and party members. When each dog detects an opponent within vicinity, they attack.'' --> The user summons one husky, one poodle and one American Eskimo. These dogs follow the caster, and gives off significant conditions that are beneficial for them and their allies : * Husky: Increases health regeneration by 20% * Poodle: Steals 2% health from nearby opponents * American Eskimo: Gives immunity to stun and blind These dogs last for a short amount of time (10 seconds). When an opponent tries to get within the 20-stud radar range, these dogs will track the opponent and chase them off, biting them if too close. Each bite inflicts 20 ~ 40 damage, and can cause tremendous amounts of damage if the enemy insists on staying. This shield spell has a 1- second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 775 shards Lion's Roar User turns to a lion and releases a furious roar towards opponents in front of them, inflicting Fear and paralyzes them for a period of time. --> The user creates a puff of smoke around them, then out of nowhere, a lion jumps out of the blue. After landing to solid ground, they create arrows below them similar to Septic Splatter and Flash Slash, which indicates the range of their attack. The maximum is 20 studs range. When charged either instant click or for 2.5 seconds, the lion-user releases a huge roar. The shockwave also creates a wave barrier that prevents projectiles and users from touching the lion, or else they would be vulnerable to attacks. The front shockwave deals 165 ~ 380 damage to players within the area. This also inflicts Fear (16 DDF per second) for 5 seconds and paralyzes them for 3 seconds. The area shockwave (7.4 stud range) inflicts 1 second paralyze and reduces their attack damage by 30% for 5 seconds. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 890 shards Rhino Rage User becomes a huge rhino enhancing their speed and defense. Paralyzes opponents they overrun for some time. Has different attack methods. --> The user creates a huge puff of smoke around them (similar to the previous spell), then out of it, comes out a huge rhino (which is the user, obviously). Their speed is increased by 65% and their defense by 78%. The moveset is changed to 4 different attacks. When the rhino runs past an opponent, it gets paralyzed for 1.2 seconds. The spells of the moveset does not require pressing "1,2,3,4" hotkey buttons to work : # 1st Spell: 'Horn Bump -> '''The rhino dashes forward. When a player is on their way, they stab them with the front horn (110 ~ 180 DMG) then slams them down and stuns for a second (40 ~ 80 DMG). Requires pressing "W" twice. Has 10 second cooldown. # 2nd Spell: '''Low-Flying Crash -> '''The rhino jumps at a fair height distance. Rhino can move to adjust direction of crash. Upon crashing, creates a small shockwave that damages (130 ~ 260 damage) to opponents and pushes them away. Requires pressing the space bar. Has 12 second cooldown. # 3rd Spell: '''Flash Bite -> '''The rhino dashes forward. If a player is on their way, they will bite it (90 ~ 185 damage) and throws them at a far distance (fixed 100 damage). Requires pressing "X". Has 11 second cooldown. # 4th Spell: '''Rolling Smash -> '''The rhino lies down then rolls, following the cursor for 6 seconds. When it catches opponents, they are stunned (35 ~ 70 damage per roll). Reduces the stamina from those opponents. Requires pressing "Q". Has 14 second cooldown. The rhino transformation will last for 23 seconds. This ultimate has a 3 minute cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1075 shards